Better Off Dead?
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: He was certain one of the sentences was written in blood too. Flinging the door open, Gil looked panicked beyond belief. "OZ WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GIVING ME A HEARTATTA--" He looked down at the tsundere chain, "Ah?"


**YES! I HAVE RETURNED! WITH ANOTHER GilxALICE STORY!! o3o**

**However, I do own anything. Not even the plot.**

**Nope. The plot belongs to Joanie-who-loves-you.**

**So, thank her for giving me the idea ^_^**

**Enjoy~

* * *

**

"What do you mean I don't know Oz!? I know him better than you, seaweed head!"

"If you knew Oz, then you would know not to bring his father into the picture!"

"I don't see what the problem is. So the guy told him to get lost, it shouldn't matter. He has me."

"Great use you are! All you're doing is killing him!"

"And all you do is get him in to trouble!" Alice changed the pitch of her voice to sound really deep, "'I'll protect you, Master! But first, let's get into a life threatening situation where you almost die!' You say your protecting him, but it ends up being the opposite, doesn't it!?"

"Shut up stupid rabbit! You don't know anything! Some people actually care about other things other than themselves! You have the emotional depth of a rock! Besides, it's usually because of _you_ that we get into those kind of situations." Gilbert slammed the door to his room right in her face, separating the two. She wanted to yell she wasn't done yet, but his words stung. More than they should have.

He didn't know anything. He didn't know a thing about her. He didn't know....it hurt. Why did it hurt? It wasn't true. It wasn't . . . was it? It couldn't be. She cared about Oz. Seaweed head was questionable, but she would help if he asked.

She slowly moved away from the door and went to the supply cupboard. Quietly, and quite stealthily she might add, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. There was only one way to figure out if what he said was true or not. If he wouldn't come out to talk, she'd find a way.

* * *

Gilbert rotated the paper in his hands, laying down on the bed reading it over and over. What the heck did Oz mean? He'd left out to Abyss knows where with nothing more than a note of mild emo depression. He growled, throwing it down on the night stand. Sadly, it missed it's target. Gil, being the man he was, got up and went to pick it up, but another note at the doorway caught his attention.

It wasn't neatly folded like the first one had been, and that had made Gil rush for it even more. When he finally did grab it, he read the front twice, not getting that there was more on the back. He turned it over and nearly dropped the page.

_Dear Gil, _

_I'm sorry I said those things and I would be....._

_betteroffdead betteroffdead betteroffdead betteroffdead_. The last statement had been written all over the back with a few blood stains here and there. He was certain one of the sentences was written in blood too. Flinging the door open, Gil looked panicked beyond belief.

"OZ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GIVING ME A HEARTATT----" he looked down to the tsundere chain. "Ah...?"

She looked up at him from where she was seated on the floor and blinked. "Oz isn't here, remember?"

Gil looked from the paper to the girl, back to the paper, then back to her. He did this a few more times before finding the ability to speak.

"Y-you....?" It wasn't that he was amazed at the fact that she could write at all that made him stutter. It was more of the fact that she apologized at all. He didn't care if it was through a letter. That thick headed rabbit actually apologized?

Alice stood up and dusted herself off. Not that there was any dust there to begin with. She looked up at him with a slight tilt to her head, "I'm perfectly capable of writing. I'm _not_ stupid."

Now, let no one get this wrong. She still hated the seaweed head. However, because she was just that insanely smart, she deduced that being mean to Gilbert meant he would be mean back and slam the door in her face again. Alice knew that wouldn't be very productive, so she decided to play nice.

Gil, on the other hand, was ready to retort in a not so nice way. How dare she impersonate Oz just to tell him she wasn't stupid? It didn't matter what she said. She would always be stupid. All chains simply had it in their DNA. He looked down at her, unamused. Then his eyes opened wide.

"Stupid rabbit!"

Alice scowled, ready to throw an insult at him, but him grabbing her hand and pulling it out of the way caught her off guard. She blushed furiously as he flew down to expect the blood on her bow, which needless to say covered a certain area Sharon had told her boys were fond of.

"U-u-um..."

What the heck was she supposed to do? The ma-- _thing_ she hated the most was searching her all over in search of a scratch. Besides it's his fault. If he didn't leave things lying around and if he hadn't slammed the door, it wouldn't have happened.

"S-Seaweed Head..."

"Shut it, rabbit! You're cut somewhere."

_No, really!? To think...there's blood on me, and I'm bleeding...and he calls _me _ the stupid one?_

Alice held back her retorts, with much effort. She knew it was true she was naive in some areas, but seriously, that was taking it too far. After biting her lip for w hat seemed like hours to hold back whatever insults came to mind she finally gently pushed him away. It was just getting to awkward for her.

"It's on my arm, and it's nothing."

Alice hadn't noticed he hadn't let go of her hand the whole time, so when suddenly outstretched her arm, she was too surprised to fight against the movement. Gilbert would have asked 'this one?' but with the amount of red on the white shirt, he didn't have to. Instead he rolled up the sleeve, and assessed the cut.

He didn't know how the stupid chain had managed it, but she had somehow cut something like a J shape staring from just above her wrist down and onto the fleshy part of her hand. He frowned. It looked like it was caused do to a knife cut. It wasn't too deep, but definitely enough to need gauze over it.

"How'd you manage this?"

"I told you, it's nothing." He felt her try to tug away, but he tightened his grip. There was a simple rule to Gil's life: If there was blood, it was something. It didn't matter if it was a paper cut or a stab wound. Blood was blood.

Alice....she wasn't...was she suicidal? Or a masochist? Blood...the note....assuming she had wrote it, of course. For a rabbit she had relatively neat writing, so it wasn't very hard to confuse it with Oz's., especially since he scribbled the last one. That kicked out masochist. All that was left was...

"Let go! I can look after it myself."

Gil just stared at the still flowing blood. "Are...that is....you didn't do this on purpose, right?"

Alice wanted to yell at him. She really did. She would have, too, if it wasn't for the tone of his voice. Did he actually sound...concerned? She shook her head, saying no to herself, but Gil took it as a 'no I didn't.' Which, for the record, she hadn't.

He sighed and pushed himself up, "Well, come on then. That needs to tended to,"

"Didn't I just say I would look after it myself?"

"Are you capable of bandaging your hand on your own? And do you happen to know the proper way to fasten it?"

Alice flushed in embarrassment and anger. She came from a world created by blood! How was she supposed to learn any of that?

"...you hate me. You're not supposed to...." what was she saying? Was she trying to start another fight?

_Of course you are. It's all you're good for. You're a chain, no matter what._

Gilbert stopped mid-step. True. He hated her. He hated her for taking his masters life. For stealing it. He hated her for putting that seal on him. But, that was the only reason. It didn't make any sense to him. He hated her, but he needed her. Oz needed her, and if Oz needed something, Gil needed it too. He turned around.

"Doesn't matter. Oz would do it, so I have to." He grabbed her hand again, and dragged her along into his room before forcing her onto the bed. He _was_ going to have them go to the kitchen, but knowing her, she would be rebel half way there. He settled for getting blood on the sheets. They needed washing anyways.

Alice swung her legs off the side of the bed, staring at her feet. She could hear the seaweed head rummaging through his room for something. Probably for disinfectant. Her gaze went to the cut on her arm. No. She didn't do it on purpose, but neither had she minded when it cut her. She'd gotten her revenge on the knife, of course. It longer was a knife at all.

How does someone manage to get t hat deep of a cut from a knife just lying around? Well, Alice is a little short for her age. Gilbert is a really tall guy, so of course his cupboards would be high up. Alice had been so intent on her task that she hadn't noticed it, so when she pressed her hand on the handle, unintentionally keeping it firmly placed against the counter top, and pulled herself up to open the cupboard, her hand scraped quite well over it. She'd realized what was going on before it got too deep or too long. Never the less, there was no doubt it would leave a nice scab for a few weeks.

"What happened?"

Alice jumped back. When did he get there? When did he start working on her arm? Why was she losing it?

"Nothing. You said yourself don't concern others in my problems." Alice scared herself with how cold her voice sounded. Gil seemed pretty shocked too, as his hands froze momentarily and he let out a surprised sound. He didn't push it. If she wasn't going to talk, he wasn't either.

Gil worked in silence, with a few sounds that accompanied cringes from Alice when he pulled too tight, until she finally broke the silence to get to the main point.

"Do you actually mean all of that? What you said earlier I mean."

"Did you?"

She looked away for a few seconds, getting her thought organized, before turning back, "No. I know you care for Oz a lot, and that you'd never put him in danger willingly. Now answer my question seawee---Gil...bert..." It felt numb against her lips to actually say his name for once. She didn't like it. She did like the reaction though. Gil had completely frozen and looked up in surprise. She stayed innocent and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes...but I know he means a lot to you as well. I don't take it back, though, despite what Oz would want."

Alice nodded, "I'm killing him, and I hate it. It's already hard enough. I'd take it back. The contract. If I had known..." she shut her eyes tightly. What? Would she have given up the chance to find her memories? She didn't know. She left it open for interpretation, hoping he would take it the right way.

"Why don't you just die, then?"

She growled, ready to attack him, but she realized it was just a question. A question that challenged why she existed at all. Why she stayed when she killed the only stable thing in her life. She looked up with a smile.

"Because, I got something to do. If I can hurry up, I'll be done sooner and can go back to Abyss and save Oz. Besides, with how he's been acting lately..."

Gilbert nodded. She had a point. Where he failed, she succeeded.

"The note...did you mean what was on it?" It was irrelevant yes, but he was curious.

"Y-yes. I ..."

"H-hey!"

Gil wrapped his arms around the girl, wondering how the hell she could fall asleep on him like that, so she wouldn't fall over and give herself a concussion. He sighed. Half of him wondered if she just had an auto-sleep switch to make herself fall over in a coma-like state, and then switch it off to be full of energy.

Seeing he couldn't do anything else, he put the girl in his bed and pulled the sheets up. So the thing really did have feelings, and really did think of things other than herself. Maybe she wasn't quite as stupid as he had first thought. After all, she was trying her best for Oz, not herself.

He shook his head. What is he thinking? Of course she's doing it for herself. It's her memories, after all. Those cigarette's were really starting to mess with his head.

* * *

**The end!**

**Haha, has anyone else noticed I end all my stories with Alice falling asleep? XD**


End file.
